Not in a million years
by FireLilly05
Summary: Somebody is in denial about their feelings. Can she stand the wait? Short one-shot. Basically, waiting to know who the guy she's secretly into likes. Sorry, I'm bad at this one's summary. Really straightforward story line. The OC is cute though. :) Made for my sister with love...


Not in a Million Years

The most irritating thing in my life is sitting here and listening to my sister in denial. The second most irritating thing is listening to Naruto gaud her. Sure, Naruto is '_his_' best friend, so he'll know best but seriously stop annoying her before –

BAM!

I sigh inwardly and head to the room to see my twin sister, Selene, on her feet and a huge Naruto shaped hole in the window. Ouch, that must've really hurt. I sighed outwardly and grabbed some ointment and walked out to where Naruto was rubbing his head and sore backside. I handed him the medicine and he smiled bashfully. I rolled my eyes and walked over to where the others were laughing their heads off.

I smacked Kiba upside the head. "It's not funny. That could've easily been you!" I chided.

Kiba rubbed his head and looked up at me, "Sorry."

Shikamaru smiled, "Man, you women are such drags."

"Not to mention downright scary," Kankuro said.

"Kankurooooo!" a yell came from the room.

I rolled my eyes and Kankuro stood, "Well duty calls."

He made his way into the house, using the hole in the window so as to quicker comfort his best friend. Shikamaru gave a small, muffled laugh and I did like my twin and punched him into the fence. "Stop teasing her!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

Naruto burst out laughing and Kiba looked shocked. I stood straight and smiled at them before saying, "Who's hungry?"

The boys made a dash for the house and I rolled my eyes at the empty yard. Only Shikamaru was getting up slowly, brushed himself off and walked into the house, hands in his pockets, muttering about crazy, troublesome women.

I through a cricket ball at him but I'm not a ninja so I missed. I huffed and trudged into the house so that I'd also get food. I arrived to see Choji, Saadia, Kankuro and Naruto polishing off the food.

"Leave some for me you guys," I protested, taking a seat next to Kiba, who had saved me some food.

"Am I the best boyfriend or what?" he asked smugly.

"The best ever!" I said hugging him.

Kankuro rolled his eyes, "Cut! You're doing it wrong, Mariam!"

"You're supposed to say 'Or what?' and then he'll say 'Oh, c'mon!'" Saadia said, laughing.

I rolled my eyes and kissed Kiba's cheek, my lips smeared with barbecue sauce.

"Hey," he protested, laughing as Akamaru leapt onto the table eagerly and licked the sauce off of Kiba's face and settling on my lap. Kiba pretended to look sad and I pulled tongue at him. I put my left hand on Akamaru and continued pigging out with everyone else.

"Where does it all go?" Choji asked in amazement.

I shrugged and kept eating as Saadia laughed and gulfed down a sausage and this, for some reason, made Kankuro burst out laughing. He fell off his chair, landing with a loud thump on the floor, still laughing and pointing at Saadia. My twin rolled her eyes at her bestee and proceeded to shove a chunk of wors in his mouth, causing him to sit up choking. We all laughed and prattled on about mad things.

"I hope you guys left some for me," a clear, quiet voice said suddenly.

We all looked up to see Gaara shrugging out of his robes and placing his hat on the sideboard, smiling.

"Gaara! We thought you were going to be late today," Naruto said between mouthfuls of chops.

"It was getting too stuffy in the office, besides it's not as if I sleep, so I can always do it later," Gaara said with a shrug.

Naruto hurriedly shifted everyone up a seat, leaving a chair for Gaara between himself and Saadia, who shook her head and smiled.

"Hey, Gaara!" she said cheerfully, steak in her mouth.

"Hey," Gaara said with a small smile as he wiped sauce off Saadia's face with a serviette. Kankuro mumbled something but he still had wors in his mouth so we all ignored him. Neji nudged her as he was passing on his way to the potato salad and whispered something in Saadia's ear. Saadia rolled her eyes and hurriedly chewed her food.

She swallowed and flung a roll at Neji, "Never in a million years."

Neji smiled and shook his head, "If you say so."

Hinata giggled softly and I leaned in, eager look on my face. Now my 'tell-me-please' face is really weird so Sasuke choked on his beans salad, almost spraying tenten who hit him with a spoon. While drama happened on that side of the table, I shot up and raced to Neji, a pleading look on my face. Neji rolled his eyes.

"I said that it was a sign and that she should probably drop her favourite line," he whispered.

"What line," I whispered back.

"'Never in a million years'," Kiba quoted.

I jumped and smacked him in the face by accident. While Kiba held his head and mumbled back to his place, the table erupted into a fit of laughter. I ran over and hugged Kiba, kissing him on the cheek. He smiled goofily at me.

A year later

"Kankuro, what on Earth are you doing?" I demanded.

Temari and I were talking about our favourite flower and caught a glimpse of Kankuro hiding in a bush.

"SHHH!' he shushed loudly and pulled us into the bush next to him.

"What the hell are you doing?" Temari demanded.

Kankuro smiled evilly and pointed upwards. We looked up and saw Naruto hanging out of one of the windows with a pail of water. As Saadia and Gaara rounded the corner, Naruto emptied the bucket's contents onto Saadia's head.

"Damn," I said. "Now he's in for it."

"What'dya mean?" Kankuro asked.

I hit him on the head hard and reprimanded him, "Stupidest best friend ever much!"

As the words left my mouth Saadia looked up and caught sight of Naruto's disappearing yellow hair. "NARUTO! I'm gonna kill you!" she yelled and raced to the doors of the building, where Naruto was just leaving.

"Ahhh!" Naruto yelled as Saadia grabbed him and they toppled back inside.

There was a lot of yelling and painful sounds before Naruto yelled that he gave up. Saadia walked out of the building, grumbling and slightly shivering, her hair dripping down her back.

"Wait for it," Kankuro said slowly.

Gaara approached and pulled off his robes and draped them over my dripping twin. She pulled it on and squealed with joy as Gaara put his hat on her head too.

"The hat is mines," she yelled maniacally before running in to irritate Naruto.

Gaara walked in slowly behind her.

"See, it worked," Kankuro said with a triumphant smile.

Temari and I looked at each other, shrugged and walked into the Kage building, leaving a very irritated Kankuro mumbling in a bush.

Another frustrating 6 months of my life later

"Dare," Saadia and I said fearlessly.

Naruto handed me a bucket of gummy worms (he couldn't find real ones and was too dull to think of buying from the bait shop) and pointed to the apartment where Gaara was staying. I rolled my eyes. Everytime, worms in the pants. I shrugged and walked off behind Saadia.

We got into the apartment and walked slowly to Gaara's room while humming the pink panther theme song. We opened the drawer and were about toss the pail into the cupboard when –

"What are you two doing?" Gaara's voice sounded from behind us.

I threw up the bucket, hoping to cause a distraction and make a quick getaway but then I heard, "Ew! What the heck is this?"

"Aw, crap," I said and shook my head.

Saadia clutched her mouth to try to stop the laughter at the sight before us. Gaara stood leaning against the doorframe (I poked Saadia, she stood on my toe) and Kiba was trying to get worms out of his hair. We laughed and then I stopped and eyed the two suspiciously.

"OMG!" I exclaimed. "What are you two doing alone in the apartment? Ooohh, Kiba Inuzuka you have some esplainin to do."

Saadia laughed harder and Kiba choked while Gaara just stood there looking confused.

"It's not – that's not – we're not – that is, um…" Kiba spluttered.

"OOOO, guilty conscious," Saadia said smiling.

"Saadia! Shut it!" Kiba yelled.

"Don't yell at my twin," I scolded, smacking his shoulder before helping him take the gums out of his hair.

"What were you guys doing?" Gaara asked, picking up the bucket.

"Naruto's stupid dare," Saadia said.

Gaara walked to the window and chucked the bucket out. There was a loud clanging sound and a yelp from the bottom as half a bucket of jellies hit either Naruto's or Kankuro's head.

"Hey Gaara, truth or dare," I asked while picking orange gummy worms.

Gaara thought for a moment, then shrugged and said, "Truth."

"Who do you like?" Saadia asked.

Gaara was quiet for a few seconds before smiling and saying, "Ask me in 1 and a half years."

Saadia groaned and stomped out of the apartment, Kiba laughed until I stuffed a handful of the gummies into his mouth.

"Thers hair in dese," he complained.

An agonizing 1 and a half years later

"You promised you'd tell me!" Saadia yelled as Kankuro dragged Temari and I into a bush (Yes the same bush).

We crouched down and held our breaths. Naruto and the guys were hiding in the building nearby and the other girls were taking cover in the trees.

Gaara sighed, "Yeah, I know I did."

"You're not gonna tell me are you?" she whined.

"Yes, I am," Gaara said calmly.

"I knew you wouldn't – Wait what?" Saadia replied confused.

"Pfffft..!" Temari tried to hold in her laughter.

"Shut up," Kankuro and I whispered loudly.

"What was that?" Saadia asked suddenly.

Gaara shrugged, "I didn't hear anything." When Saadia turned he glared at the bush where he knew we were hiding. We sank further down into the bush, which was amazing coz we were laying on our stomach.

"Actually, I wanted to give you something," Gaara said digging in his pockets. He pulled out a small silver key and handed it to Saadia.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" she asked.

"You put it into the bottom of the music box I gave you last birthday and it'll show you a picture of the girl I like. Before you ask why I did that you should actually open the music box," Gaara explained, stopping a possible mini rant.

Saadia paused for a minute before digging in her bag for the small red and gold music box. She pressed the silver key to the bottom and it popped open. Saadia was speechless for a while and I was shocked. Saadia had nothing to say! Well that was a first.

"Saadia…" Gaara said uncertainly.

Up above them, Naruto raised his camera, and clicked just as Saadia threw her arms around him and they both fell to the ground. She kissed his cheek as Gaara's face went from worry to chock to pleasant surprise to happy in 10 seconds.

"You're an idiot, I love you too," she squealed.

Gaara laughed and kissed her head as all our cameras went snap at the same time, lighting up the small courtyard. I jumped up and yelled triumphantly while Kankuro and Temari happy danced in the background.

I pointed at my twin and said, "HA! A million years has passed, you wack head!"

Saadia stood and pulled Gaara up. Their attacks went out consecutively. Each raised their right hands, their left hands intertwined, and a force field and sand wall pushed outward at the same time, wiping away the band (or gang) of nosy teenagers.

Kankuro, Temari and I yelled finally and Naruto laughed as his camera clicked one more time.

5 minutes later

We finally fell into the sand on the edge of the village. Temari whipped out her fan and blew away the sand before we were crushed by sand tsunami and Kankuro and I laughed our heads off.

I sat up and peered around. I hoped that everyone else had had just as soft a landing and weren't buried under sand or squashed under the invisible mental shield. We walked back into the village and looked towards the balcony of the Kage building and saw Saadia and Gaara working in his office.

"Help!" Naruto yelled from somewhere.

We looked around and saw Naruto stuck on an aerial. Temari jumped up o him and took the camera from around his neck and kissed his cheek. "Thank you Naruto," she said and jumped back down.

"Shouldn't we help him?" I asked.

"Wait for it," Kankuro said.

Suddenly, sand appeared and pulled Naruto to gaara's office where they laughed for two minute before Saadia promptly yelled and kicked him 10 meters where he landed safely in the sand, butt side up. We saw Gaara and Saadia laughing before they sat back at the 10 piles of paper work on Gaara's desk.

END


End file.
